


Do Androids Dream?

by EuphoriaWriter



Series: Looking for the answers in the pouring rain [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids dream, Background - Freeform, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dreaming, a background drabble, events of dbh, inner thoughts, soft, the fish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaWriter/pseuds/EuphoriaWriter
Summary: Then when things had settled, when the peace was starting to ebb back into the cracks of Detroit, Hank had asked Connor a simple question: “Do Androids dream?”





	Do Androids Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> This was another warmup peace I wanted to write, honestly it was something I felt like was important to write down so here.

Connor remembers when his sleep mode began to shift and change, it was something that he thought was a virus at first. There was that peaceful dark nothing, like always, coating over his systems while the background of his processors and programs tinkered away quietly as his own AI sunk back and let things be still. Sleep mode is not like how one would turn off their phone, nothing is completely still or obsolete of movement, no for most Androids it's the facade of being asleep on the outside, physical functions are  put on the backburner. The conscious AI drifts in the back while the main systems on the inside work, similar to how humans sleep, the brain is never shut down, just vacant and doing things to benefit you while your conscious is vacant. 

For Connor it slowed down his AI’s processors, so he was not that active on sleep mode, not enough to pull up files to shuffle through, it was the closest he could be to being sedated without a virus or something else attacking his own system.

It was at first, a drift of color, something familiar, a tint of blue that flashed over his files, that abruptly broke him out of sleep mode. Concerned over there being a virus he did a run through program to check for any bugs, something. He came up clean, so he tried not to think about it too much. At first.

The second time it happened he thought he was drowning, as if someone had taken his mechanical body and tossed it into one of the great lakes. Surrounded by bubbling water, he never knew the color blue would feel so terrifying.  _ Feel _ .

He swept that  _ feeling _ up to his AI’s natural instability for the color blue, seeing blue naturally had an opposite effect of calm with Androids. Blue was the same color of the thirium that pumped inside them, it would be unnatural for an Android to express stress in its systems by seeing that color so abruptly, because that meant there was an issue with their mechanics. And an issue like that would get in the way of their tasks.

It was funny how things work like that or at least the excuses Connor would make up for himself, constantly. Not just for himself, to others, on a daily basis if there was even a hint of deviancy in him. He was an advanced prototype for hunting deviants and had a program with a much more flexible reach in comparison to other Androids and their own AI’s. He had a high range than most, even had an advisor,  _ Amanda _ .

Then, when things became more stressful in his investigations, relations with Hank, the backtalk with Detective Reed, his sleep mode instabilities came more and more. Swept up in blue oceans, deep and choking.

Choking and suffocating in a way that did not inherently make sense, the artificial way his chest moved was for blending in with society and an emergency coolant for his more mechanically sensitive parts. But he felt it, felt himself choking, thirium pumps working harder than normal, bubbles rapidly flashing over his vision, before waking out of sleep mode on his knees heaving. Connor did not tell Amanda about this.

Then came the deviancy, holding Markus at gunpoint, the instability flashing in the corner of his vision, a reminder. Markus was a deviant leader, he was able to manipulate any Android, but it was his words that got to Connor.

 

_ “You are alive.” _

 

**He did not shoot that Android at Kamski’s.**

_ “You can be free.” _

 

**He let the Tracis go at the Eden Club.**

 

_ “You’ve never done anything irrational?” _

 

**He saved Hank when he fell off that ledge.**

 

_ “As if there’s something inside you?” _

 

**The way his Thirium pumps worked harder when Gavin got in his face with a gun.**

 

_ “Something more than your program.” _

**The fish.**

 

He dreamed of the water, the bubbles, suffocating him, wrapping their billowy wet tendrils into his plates, washing through his systems, replacing the thirium with water. Bubbles filling and being pushed out through the cracks, there was nothing but more deep blue below him and above him. Suspended in a vision of death, and that fish a dwarf gourami, despite its name was the size of a minibus. It swept around Connor and pressed the top curve against his chest, gills fluttering off an array of color. It brought breath back to him.

Connor was not unstable or broken, it stared him down like those flashing colors on that fish. It stared him down when he placed it back in it’s tank, even though that was never a part of his mission and it should of never mattered to him. But it did.

Then when things had settled, when the peace was starting to ebb back into the cracks of Detroit, Hank had asked Connor a simple question:  _ “Do Androids dream?” _

Despite all the odds, all the self testing, the denial, the loss and irrationality, Connor just smiled at Hank.

_ “Yes.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, this will be a apart of the mini series I want to work on, it's to give some background context and honestly writing Connor is soothing to me.


End file.
